Rain
Summary Rain is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Rain was originally meant to appear in Mortal Kombat 3, but didn't actually appear until Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Rain was originally a red herring inserted by the game developers; a character shown in the game's attract mode who did not actually exist within the game itself. A recent interview reveals that the insert was made by Ed Boon himself to intentionally trick players. Many MK fans searched for him in vain, with the eventual realization of his status as a joke character (named after a Prince song, "Purple Rain") dawning. The joke expands further when it is revealed that Rain is a "prince" himself. He would, however, soon make an actual appearance in the console versions of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, and Mortal Kombat Trilogy as a full-fledged character with his own history (that of a traitor to his realm) and move set, to the delight of many fans and the chagrin of others. His popularity is mixed within the MK fanbase. He is a DLC character for Mortal Kombat (2011), with his debut gameplay trailer released on July 11, 2011, and the character itself released on July 19th. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Rain Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Classification: Demi God (Half-Edenian, Half-God) and Prince (chuckles) Age: 10,000+ years old Attack Potency: Wall level+ Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (should be above Mileena),Massively Hypersonic attack speed with Shocking Bolt Durability: Wall level Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class KJ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Storm Sword Intelligence: Genius: has been alive for millenia and aided Shao Kahn in his quest for conquering the Earthrealm; skilled combatant Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, skilled swordsman, water/lightning manipulation, can attain logia intangibility, can summon real lightning, mind manipulation, can kick the hell out of people, immortality (type 1) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Mind Control Orb:' Rain projects a light-blue sphere at his opponent, which shatters as it hits. A successful hit allows Rain to move his opponent's body in any direction for a brief time. *'''-Hydro Bubble:' It grants a meter drain while the opponent is encased in it. '-Shocking Bolt:' Rain raises his arm and summons a blue/purple lightning bolt to strike his enemy. *'-Thunder Storm:' It allows him to fire off three bolts in succession. '-Super Roundhouse:' Rain reverse roundhouses his opponent clear to the other side of the screen. *'-Power Kick:' It increases in damage. '-Water Blast:' Rain shoots a high-pressure stream of water at his adversary, knocking the opponent down. *'-Aqua Blast:' Allows Rain to shoot streams of water from both hands. '-Mystic Vapors:' Rain submerges himself in a small pool of water and emerges behind his opponent. *'-Aqua-Port:' Adds a Geyser Kick after the teleport. '-Windy Feet:' Rain propels himself forward with a blast of water from behind, kicking his opponent in the chest with both feet. '-Geyser Kick:' Rain goes into a handstand position and propels himself into the air using a geyser kicking anyone who is near. *'-Thermal Spring:' Increases in damage. '-H2O Boost:' Rain waves his arm above his head and gains a damage boost, but he is unable to block. He glows yellow while this is active. *'-H2O Buff:' Has a longer effect and grants a larger damage increase, but he is still unable to block. He glows purple instead of yellow. '-Rain Check:''' Rain conjures a geyser below the opponent, which lands them in front of him. He then snaps one of the opponent's arms from the elbow, and then delivers a brutal reverse roundhouse kick to the face, damaging the skull forcing the victim to fly to the other side of the screen just like the super roundhouse. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Demigods Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users